1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a shell and a sliding member, with the sliding member extendable out from and retractable back into the shell.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include certain supplementary function elements for providing additional features or utility. The supplementary function elements may include buttons, indicator lights, and so on, and are normally fixed onto a surface of the electronic device. However, when the supplementary functions are not being used, the supplementary function elements still take up valuable space on the surface of the electronic device. This makes miniaturization of the electronic device problematic.
What is needed is a means that can overcome the above-described limitations. Moreover, for certain electronic devices, there is a need for one part of the electronic device to be accessible when required and conveniently stowable when not required.